Lost Generation
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Several pack member's young children went missing one night. Jacob's and Nessie's daughter Natalie being one of the those children. Both the Cullens and the wolves have never stopped searching for their missing children. What'll happen when they all cross paths years later? Will the mystery of their disappearance ever be solved?
1. Wolves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Chapter 1: Wolves**

 **Natalie's POV**

I woke up slowly with the feeling that I had been asleep for a long time. I could feel the sun's rays hitting my body and making my fur feel even warmer then it already was. I smiled and I yawned.

I immediately started to panic when I realized that she was not with me. I opened my eyes and immediately sprang to my feet. I relaxed when I realized that she was just with one of my friends. Who also happened to be a member of my pack.

My friends and I are an unusual bunch. We are werewolves or something like that anyway. At least that is what we think. We don't exactly know what are origins are and our families don't know either. We were all adopted around the same time. We were all around the same age when we were adopted. We were all about two years old.

There were eight of us. My friends Sarah, Ashley, Amber, Scott, Jaden, Mitchell, my four month old daughter Nicole, and then there was me, Natalie.

It all started happening about a year ago. Up until then our lives were pretty much ordinary. We had an unusual family move here. The Denalis as we all called them. There pale skin and golden eyes made them a strange bunch. They had an unusual interest in us.

It was soon after that the changes had started. I was already pregnant at the time due to a one night stand I had at a party after I had way too many drinks. I drank so much that night it's a wonder I didn't end up in the hospital. I'm not even sure who the father of my daughter is. Word is that I slept with more then a few guys that night.

Well the point was that I was sure that some of my changes could be because of my pregnancy. Surely the severe mood swings was because of hormones, right? What I could not explain was my growth spurts and never ending fever.

It all happened one day at school. Some girls were taunting me for being pregnant and they both called me names like 'slut' and 'whore'. The taunting and teasing had been going on since the day after that party and it only increased when word of my pregnancy had gotten out.

I was so angry that I just stormed out of the school shaking the entire way. I could not contain myself any longer. I exploded into four paws and fur. I had never been so shocked and confused in all of my life. I can still remember it clearly. I was so scared when I happened to come across my reflection for I had turned into a large gray wolf. Then I discovered that I was not alone. Amber, Scott, and Jaden had already gone through this. Whatever 'this' is. I was only the fourth person that this happened to. They helped me through it and for that I am immensely grateful.

Soon after that we were joined by Mitchell, Sarah, and Ashley. Then four months ago my daughter joined us when she came into the world. I was a wolf at the time that I went into labor so I gave birth to a wolf pup rather then a human baby. I went into labor and only 20 minutes later I was licking her clean as she nursed. She is very intelligent for her age and I was certain that being born a wolf was part of the reason for that. We were all fiercely protective of her. The rest of the pack I call her aunts and uncles. Like the rest of us she can shift back and forth between human and wolf.

None of us could understand what was happening to us. As a matter of fact we still don't and I'm not sure that we ever will.

Even though we were friends we also had a social hierarchy in the pack. Much the same way that normal wolves do. Jaden was our alpha or pack leader some might say. His second and third in command were Amber and Scott. As for me? Well I was at the lower end of the social hierachy. I didn't mind though. I had no desire to lead.

The only issue that I had with Jaden being our alpha is that he's way too hotheaded for his own good. That boy always had a temper but oh boy did that trait only get worse after the whole wolf thing happened. His temper is the reason that I stay so close to him. He tends to end up in situations where his temper might get him in trouble and in danger of exploding into his wolf self. I usually got him out of those situations.

Yes we were definitely a strange bunch of kids.

My parents knew absolutely nothing about this and I planned to keep in that way. I loved them and they treated me better then I deserved to be treated honestly. They've been extremely supportive of me and my daughter from the moment I revealed my pregnancy. I chuckled when I remembered the looks on their faces when I suddenly walked home with my baby in hand the day I gave birth to her.

I smiled when I saw Nicole running back to me demanding food. She was so small. So tiny. Yet she was special.

 **Please Review**


	2. Strange Pack

**Chapter 2: Strange Pack**

 **Natalie's POV**

I was reading a book while my daughter slept peacefully in her crib a few feet away from me. I heard my phone buzz. I looked at the text that I had just received.

 _Whore_ it read.

It was enough to make me start shaking in anger. Why couldn't these people just let it go already? Why did they have to continuously make fun of me for what happened a year ago? What happened was an extremely embarrassing event but why do they have to keep on reminding me of what I did?

What mattered to me more then anything now was the baby girl that resulted from that night. I loved her and I tried my hardest to be a good mother to her.

I kept on reading my book until I heard Nicole start to cry. I picked her up and just held her. She may be a unique baby but she was still a baby. Out of all of us she is the one that has the most control of her transformations into a wolf and back. Ever since birth she has shown absolute control over her transformations. While, on the other hand, the rest of us had to learn how to control it. For me control came the easiest out of everyone with the one exception being my daughter here. She preferred being a wolf to because it meant that she could communicate with us and move around more. But she also enjoyed being a human baby to.

My phone rang but I ignored it when I saw that it was my older brother Joshua. We used to be really close when we were younger but we sort of grew apart as we got older. Then he went away to college last year. Last time we spoke he got so angry that he started yelling at me and he even insulted me a few times. It hurt a lot. He pays zero attention to me until I screw up one time. Then suddenly he won't let me forget it. Just like everyone else.

Everyone in the pack knew about what happened to of course. Information that I shared with them unwillingly. Stupid wolf telepathy. Annoying as hell. All of our secrets laid out there for everyone to see. At least it's not only my secrets that gets shared though.

As strange as it is I enjoyed being part of a pack. At least we had something that we could bond over.

I fed my daughter again and while I was feeding her I heard a wolf howling in the distance. That was strange because all of my friends had plans for tonight and none of them should have been in their wolf forms.

I went outside and changed into my wolf self to see if I could 'hear' whoever it was but I heard nothing. The wolf, or wolves I should say because it sounded like more then one, howled a few more times.

Suddenly I could hear my friends jointing me as well. They were all asking each other if any of them had howled but everyone answered with a resounding no.

"We better go check it out" Jaden said. "It could be dangerous"

Dangerous? I didn't like the idea of that but oh well. If this was some kind of threat to us we should know about it. What if our 'kind' had enemies and we didn't even know about it?

Everyone agreed that we should go check it out.

I had started running in the direction of the howling when something, well a very small wolf pup, flew right past me. Did I mention that my daughter was also the fastest runner out of all of us? How something so tiny could be so fast was beyond me.

Pretty quickly I was able to make out some of my pack mates as we liked to call each other. My daughter had slowed down considerably and I took advantage and caught up to her. I picked her up and held her firmly in my mouth. Something that she wasn't too fond of. Scott, Amber, Ashely and I caught up to each other.

We skidded to a sudden halt when we saw the strange wolves. There were a lot of them but the ones that stood out the most were the reddish brown one and the jet black one as they were clearly the largest wolves.

I was the smallest wolf in my pack besides my daughter anyway. All of these strange wolves were bigger then me to. The wolves kept staring at us as if they were as surprised by our presence as we were by theirs. They gave my daughter even weirder looks which I tried my best to ignore but failed miserably. I put my daughter down and stood over her protectively.

We were quickly joined by Sarah, and Mitchell. As soon as Jaden arrived he took his place at the front of the pack. We all looked to him for direction as we were not sure what we should do.

"So you think they are a threat or not?" Amber asked worriedly.

"I have no idea" Jaden said. "We can't hear them which is weird. I wonder if they can hear us"

"I doubt it" Scott said. "I think the communication has to be two ways not one way"

"I'm not so sure. They could still be a threat. Their presence worries me" Jaden said.

"So what do you suggest that we do?" Ashely asked

Then the wolves started walking toward us and I got really scared. There was way more of them then there was of us.

"Run! Now!" Jaden ordered in a voice that we could not disobey. There was something about the alpha's orders that we just could not ignore no matter how much we wanted to.

I quickly grabbed my daughter and started running as did the rest of us.

I glanced back only to realize in horror that the other wolves had started to chase us. I had never been so scared before.

 **Please Review**


	3. Drama

**Chapter 3: Drama**

 **Natalie's POV**

I ran and ran and ran as fast as my four legs could possibly carry me. I was in the middle of the pack, being neither the fastest or the slowest.

I looked behind me again to see that the strange pack of wolves were still following us. Thanks to me looking back I didn't see where I was going and someone accidentally stepped on my front right paw with a lot of force. Too much force for it too handle.

I felt some of the bones in my paw snap and break. I yelped which caused me to accidentally drop my daughter. I instructed her to keep running and to my relief she listened.

I tried to keep running which proved extremely difficult with only three good paws. The pain was a bit too much to handle and I slowed down dramatically. I could feel my paw healing but something about it felt a bit off and it still hurt a lot.

I stopped entirely. To my surprise someone started pushing me from behind. Our pack leader Jaden.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He gave me an irritated look. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you that's what!" he shouted mentally. "I am not going to leave you behind what kind of a leader would that make me?"

That's the Jaden that I knew and loved. Yes he is very temperamental and hot headed but when it comes to protecting people that he cares about he will do it in a heartbeat.

"Now come on they're catching up to us. Just don't think about the pain we will deal with that later. Now come on!" he pushed me for emphasis and I started running. Having no choice but to obey the alpha's orders.

I think the adrenaline kicked in because suddenly I could feel no pain anymore and I started running just fine again. Yes, my paw felt strange, but I didn't feel the pain anymore.

It was not until we reached the city again that we realized we had managed to lose the other pack of wolves. At which point we all insisted on going home. We had hoped that if we separated it would be more difficult for the other wolves to find us again. We thought it would be best to avoid them at all costs.

Jaden insisted on coming with me "for mine and my daughter's protection" he said. Out of all of us he seemed to pay the most attention to me. Not that I minded in the least. Ever since I first saw him after I had started the whole turning into a wolf thing, well, it's hard to explain really. But I felt a strange and unusual connection to him that made me want to be near him. Growing up we were always great friends, but this was something new entirely. Being near him always made me feel i instantly happy and calm no matter how upset I was. Maybe that was the reason why I was the only one who could calm him down. Maybe I had the same affect on him that he had on me.

Somehow I managed to keep my feelings a secret from the rest of the pack. I avoided thinking about it while I was a wolf as best as I could but it was really hard. Especially while I was near him.

"I'll be back to pick you up in the morning" he told me once we were outside of my house and we were fully clothed humans again.

"Why?" I asked him.

"So I could take you to the hospital, that's why"

"Jaden I'm pretty sure that I can handle it on my own thanks" I responded.

"Natalie please stop being so stubborn. Let me help you" he insisted.

"Okay, okay fine" I said in faked annoyance. "I'll let you come along with me"

"Good" he said in a somewhat serious voice.

After giving Nicole a quick bath and feeding her I put her down for the night. Then I took some medicine to help with the pain. The medicine wasn't nearly strong enough to kill the pain in my right wrist and hand. I was certain that the bones had fused together wrong.

I went and got a pack of ice to help with the pain and it did seem to numb it a little bit

I didn't sleep very good that night because of my hand. The bones had definitely fused together wrong. The other thing that worried me? How was I going to explain this to the doctor?

Eventually I did get a little sleep. I woke up only when my fully rested daughter had woken up wanting a diaper change and food in that order. I didn't need to hear her thoughts 100% of the time to know what she was thinking.

My parents were already gone when I woke up. Something about having a conference to attend? I don't know for sure.

I looked out the window to discover that snow had fallen overnight. It was beautiful.

I didn't need to wear a winter coat but I knew that I'd look suspicious if I didn't wear one. I put one on Nicole to and wrapped her in a warm blanket though she ran a constant 108 degree temperature like the rest of us did.

Jaden called me when he was outside.

"Jaden you're really going to do this? I mean don't you have-"

"Natalie no matter what you say you're stuck with me today so get over it" he smiled. My heart actually stopped.

"Okay" I said in defeat.

The drive to the hospital was short. The hospital was full of people though. I wondered how long it would be before they called me in.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until someone shook me awake gently. My head was resting on Jaden's chest which embarrassed me to no end.

"Natalie as much as I would love to let you keep sleeping I can't because they just called your name"

I blushed a bright red.

The nurse did all the usual things to me except take my temperature. I opted out of that somehow.

They were sending me to someone new. Dr. Cullen. I knew that he was new because over the years I had become quite familiar with the hospital. My klutziness usually landed me in the ER once a month I'd say. Sometimes even more often.

Jaden and I walked back together. I saw them in the distance. All five of them. The pale blond man in the doctor's suit. His name tag read 'Dr. Cullen'. With him were two equally pale kids that had his same golden eyes; a boy and a girl. Then there were two other kids with him. One girl with somewhat less pale skin then the others. She looked a lot like me. Her chocolate brown eyes and bronze curly hair were identical to my own. The boy she was standing next to stood out the most. He was extremely tall and beautiful I might add.

All five of them were talking about something. As soon as they heard us approaching they stopped and stared at us. All five of them boring holes into my body with their eyes. My heart actually stopped and skipped several beats before going into a full on sprint.

Jaden placed his warm hand on my shoulder causing me to jump as I had forgotten that he was even there. My shoulders, which I hadn't even realized were tense, instantly relaxed.

"Hi are you Natalie?" Dr. Cullen asked me.

"Yes sir"

He smiled warmly.

"Young lady you don't have to call me sir or doctor. Carlisle will do"

He shook my hand and didn't seem at all shocked by my unnatural core body temperature. Much like his ice cold touch didn't surprise me so much. It was like the Denalis. It didn't escape my notice either how he tried to discreetly touch my daughter's arm.

"Um okay" he was certainly a strange doctor.

I looked at the other four who were still looking at me.

"These are my kids Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob"

"Hi I'm Natalie and this little baby girl here is my daughter. Oh and this is Jaden. He's just one of my best friends"

I swore something about these kids made me really nervous.

 **Please Review**


	4. Strange Doctor

**Chapter 4: Strange Doctor**

 **Natalie's POV**

"Wait, you got this injury how long ago?" Carlisle asked me in shock after he had x-rayed my hand

I gulped. The story was that I had broken my hand four months ago and never went to see a doctor. It was not a great story by any means. I wasn't even sure how believable it was to be honest. However, under the circumstances, it was the best that I could come up with.

"Four months ago" I repeated.

"Umm hmm. Okay" I got the strangest feeling that he did not believe me and that made me extremely nervous.

"I'm afraid the only thing that can be done now is to re-break the bones and set them so they can heal properly

I was scared now. Not so much because of the pain that I would no doubted be in although that was certainly part of it. But also because of how a doctor would react when my bones healed instaneously.

"There is also something else that I am very concerned about your body temperature"

I gulped really nervously. I did not like where this was heading at all.

"Carlisle there is nothing wrong with my body temperature at all"

"Your skin is blazing hot to the touch. Something is definitely not right. I must insist that you have your temperature taken"

"No. I won't do that"

"Natalie-"

Before he could finish his sentence I had run out of his office. I ran past his stunned looking children and Jaden who was waiting with my daughter in the waiting area. He instantly ran after me when he saw me running out.

"Natalie what's wrong?"

"He started asking too many questions about my body heat. I couldn't take it. I knew this was a bad idea"

"Well what were we supposed to do? I can't just let you have a messed up hand like that"

"I don't know now"

Jaden reluctantly took my daughter and I home again.

My hand really did hurt a lot. I was tempted to re-break it myself to see if I could somehow put the bones back together correctly. Then something told me that wasn't such a great idea.

I tried to ignore my pain by reading a book but that didn't seem to work at all. I gave up on that idea and took Nicole outside. A couple of minutes later we had both phased into wolves. I could not move very fast because my injured hand had turned back into an injured paw.

We walked slowly through the forest until I had found a nice cave to rest in. It had started to snow again so it was perfect.

I laid down with with my daughter curled up right next to me. I yawned and a few seconds later I was fast asleep. I woke up what felt like minutes later but really hours had past. It was late in the evening and the sun was beginning to set.

I walked outside slowly and stretched my legs. I smiled when I saw Nicole playing in the snow. It was November and this was the first snowfall of the year. So being only four months old she had never experienced snow before.

I froze when I heard a howling wolf close by. I could hear no one else's thoughts so I knew this was one of those strange wolves we had encountered yesterday.

I ordered my daughter to start running as fast as she could. She obeyed and I followed as fast as my four legs would allow me to. I tried to ignore the ever growing pain in my right paw as I ran.

I quickly glanced back and saw a few of the wolves from last night. I started to howl in my desperation. Nicole let loose some howls of her own. I hoped that some of my pack members would hear and help.

My paw started to feel really weak and the pain seemed to have tripled. Somehow I was able to still keep running. I was relieved when I heard some of my friends joining me. They had heard the howling.

I heard another strange voice coming from my right but I didn't bother to look. Instead I pressed myself into an even faster pace. Suddenly my paw and several bones in my right leg snapped. I fell face down and flipped over injuring my left front leg in the process as well. I tried to get up only to realize that it was impossible. My legs were to weak and to painful to move. Mu daughter had stopped running and had in fact run back to me. She refused to leave my side.

The other wolves had stopped chasing me as well. I could see them frozen in the distance. I heard another noise close by me. Then someone, Carlisle Cullen to be exact, emerged from the woods and I started to freak out. I was absolutely terrified of what he would do to me. I kicked and flailed my legs in panic despite the pain that I was in.

Carlisle continued to walk over to me in a calm demeanor. He kneeled down beside me and placed an ice cold hand on my body.

"Young one please calm down. You're only going to hurt yourself more"

I could not calm down though. I saw him get something out of his bag. A needle. If anything I freaked out even more. I tried to fight him off but somehow he still managed to stick that needle into my body.

Immediately I started to feel very sleepy. My legs and the rest of my body became to heavy to move. I fought against it. Sleeping would leave me defenseless.

Then I saw the rest of my pack approaching. Led by an extremely angry looking Jaden. I had never seen him that angry before. Just then the drug won and I fell asleep leaving me completely at Carlisle's mercy.

 **Please Review**


	5. What Happened?

**Chapter 5: What Happened?**

 **Natalie's POV**

I could feel myself begging to wake up. The affects of whatever Carlisle had given me had definitely worn off. Or was starting to wear off anyway. Every single molecule of my body felt like it weighed a ton.

When I finally got the strength I opened my eyes and realized that I was in a strange room. The second thing I realized was that I was no longer a wolf. I had somehow changed back into a human.

The third thing I realized is that my daughter was nowhere to be seen. I started to panic but I was quickly grabbed by ice cold arms.

"Relax or you're going to re-injure yourself" I instantly recognized the voice of Carlisle Cullen.

Then I realized that both of my arms were in casts. Memories of what happened earlier flooded through my mind. Me getting chased by the wolves, falling and breaking both of my front legs.

"What happened? Where is my daughter?"

"It's okay Natalie your daughter is with my family outside. I brought you here to my house so I could take care of your injuries. The medicine I gave you relaxed you enough to phase back into your human self" he explained. "Your friends are extremely protective of you. They thought I was going to hurt you. That large brown wolf nearly ripped my head off"

"Oh that would be Jaden. He has temper issues and is extremely hot headed. Way too hot headed for his own good sometimes. It doesn't take much to anger him" I said.

"Jaden? That's his name? Just out of curiosity what are the rest of their names? They're refusing to talk to us right now. They don't trust us"

"Sarah, Ashley, Amber, Scott, and Mitchell. Why are you asking?" I asked him.

He ignored me as he pondered over the names. I didn't understand the importance but whatever.

"Carlisle what happened to me?" I asked him.

"You were running on a paw that was already injured. A wrong step caused you to fall and break more bones and injure your other leg as well. But you're okay now. I re-broke all of your bones and set them properly. Since your kind heals fast you'll be fine within a few hours"

"Wait a second" I said. "Carlisle how do you know about 'my kind'?" I was suddenly terrified of what he knew and how he knew it. What if he revealed my secret.

"Natalie there is a lot you still don't understand. I've known about your kind for a long time. I personally know your mother and father. You inherited the shape shifting gene from your father just as Nicole inherited it from you. Though we've never known any babies to make the change. It's usually only teenagers do"

"Wait you know my parents?" I asked him. "How?"

"Your mother is my granddaughter. You are my great-granddaughter. Your baby girl would be my great-great granddaughter. But how you can't be older then 25?!"

What the hell was going on?! I've never been so confused!

"Natalie I don't know how to tell you this but we're vampires-"

A loud banging noise and the sound of shattering glass interrupted him mid sentence. When I got up to see I saw an upset wolf Jaden. Oh boy.

 **I thought I'd create this so everyone knows which wolves are related.**

 **Sarah (Seth's daughter)**

 **Ashley (Embry's daughter)**

 **Jaden (Paul's son)**

 **Amber (Sam's daughter)**

 **Scott (Leah's son)**

 **Mitchell (Quil's son)**

 **Please Review**


	6. Missing

**Chapter 6: Missing**

 **Jacob's POV**

I laid there in bed right next to my wife who was crying into my chest. I felt like crying myself. Today was hard. This date was always hard. It was hard for me, Nessie, Seth, Paul, Leah, Sam, Embry, Quil, and myself. For on this day many years ago our kids simply vanished without a trace.

My little girl was only two years old when it happened. Her birth was nothing short of a blessing and a miracle to us because Carlisle had been convinced that Nessie would never be able to conceive a child due to being a hybrid. So she was an unexpected blessing and a miracle all rolled into one small bundle of joy. We named her Natalie because I had always loved that name for a girl.

Everyone was happy. We were all beginning to form families of our own. The first tragedy we ever had was when my sister Rachel died in a car accident. Paul nearly went insane with grief. Up until that point we had never known what it was like to loose an imprint and we hoped that we would never have to go through something like that ever again. All Paul had left of her was a daughter of his very own. He handled his grief by going out to bars and drinking a lot. One night he met another woman there and it was through a brief and drunken one night stand with her that his son Jaden was born. Nine months later she dumped the baby with a note on his doorstep and left. A DNA test confirmed that the baby boy was his. After that he started to get better. Taking care of his kids seemed to ease the pain at least a little bit. That was until Jaden missing at the same time that all of our kids did.

To this day we still do not understand what happened. I was on patrol the night they went missing. When I got back home that night I found Nessie in tears because she could not find our girl anywhere. Who would do this to us? Why would they do this to us? Most importantly, how did they do this to us? How can anyone manage to sneak past a pack of wolves, a vampire-hybrid, and several vampires and steal a bunch of kids? It had to have been someone from the supernatural world. No human would have been able to pull something like this off. But there are so many of us? Just how? It does not make any sense and I'm not sure it ever will make any sense.

We nearly went insane looking for our missing children. Not once in the past 14 years did we ever stop looking for our children. Nessie and I did have one other child during that time. A boy that we named Jacob Jr. The name was Nessie's idea this time not mine. But who was I to oppose a name like that?

After what happened to Natalie Nessie and I were extremely overprotective of our son. I know it annoyed our son but we were determined to keep him safe. He was 11 years old now and he was already phasing into a wolf. He was easily the youngest person to ever phase. I made sure that he didn't do anything dangerous when he was a wolf.

I worried about my son a lot. When my kids were born Carlisle had said that they would not be able to have children of their own. Nor would they be able to imprint if they ever did phase since reproducing was the entire reason for phasing in the first place.

"Jacob?"

I had been so observed in my own thoughts that I had not even realized that my wife had stopped crying.

"It's okay Nessie. It's okay" I told her as I held her close to me. I used my thumb to gently wipe away the tears that were still on her cheek.

"Do you think we will ever find her Jacob?"

The pain in her voice was evident and it killed me that I could not do anything to take away her sadness. The sadness that she felt, that we both felt, would never go away until we found our girl. Only then would the pain go away.

"Nessie I'm sure that we will find her. We will find her if it is the last thing that we ever do. We will get her back and we will be a family again"

"But-"

My phone rang and stopped her from saying whatever it was that she was going to say. I was surprised to see that it was Edward calling. Nessie's father never called me unless it was something very important. Nessie must have still had her phone off and whatever he needed to say must have been extremely urgent.

"Hello?"

"Jacob I need to tell you and Nessie something very important. We just found your daughter and your granddaughter"

"My what?!" I yelled.

 **Please Review**


End file.
